All she could think about
by Tinker B
Summary: All she could think about were all the names she had been called...Chapter 5 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Never have never will. I am the owner of the Cookie awards not the Harry Potter series.

AN: I don't care if you like it or not just tell me in reviews!

All she could think about was the names she had been called over the years. Every fight she'd ever been in. The way that he looked in her arms. Every bad thing that had ever happened to her. She ran down the corridor and she ran out the giant doors of the Great Hall and down to the lake where she kept running until she had reached the other side. She sat down and looked across the water trying to hold in the tears that she so desperately wanted to go away. She knew that she shouldn't have run from him, rather she should have told him off, but she couldn't take the pain anymore. The tears started to flow as she put her head down and she started to shake softly. She sat by the lake on a perfect day, but to Hermione Granger it was the worst day of her life.

She sat by the lake and cried even when no more tears came out. Instead of the cool moist tears that would have comforted her all that came out was hot dry puffs of air. She was still sobbing when she decided that she was going to go back to the castle and lay in her bed and sleep. She knew that she might run into them if she went back but she was cold, wet and tired from sitting by the lake and she was ready to collapse with the emotional overload that had hit her in the past three months. Her parents had been killed in a car crash by a drunk driver at the end of the of July while they were coming to pick her up from the library and ever since then she had stopped reading. She only read if it pertained to her schoolwork because she knew that if her parents were alive they would want her to keep her grades up. She never went to the library even if it was in the school. If she needed a book for class then she would ask Harry to go and get it for her. He understood what she was going through and he quietly obliged with her requests. By the end of August she was starting to recover from her parent's death and she started to smile more and she realized that her parents would have wanted her to be happy so she started to go places again.

She started her ascent back up to the school where she knew that she would run into someone or another and she didn't really want to deal with anyone so she cast a spell of concealment and quietly walked up to the Griffyndor common room. She muttered the password to the pink lady and made her way through he people in the common room headed towards the girl's dormitories.

She walked up the stairs and took the concealment charm off herself before opening the door. She got halfway into her room before she saw him and her on the bed snogging the hell out of each other. She choked on tears while she turned to run back down the stairs and she ran straight out of the common room.

Harry saw her running and he bounded out of his armchair and he ran out of the common room after her. He ran out of the portrait and looked both ways before running to the left hearing heavy footsteps that way. Hermione was hiding behind a tapestry to the left and she started running as soon as she saw Harry round the corner and run down the hall. She ran to the room of requirement and walked by all the while thinking about what she needed. When a giant oak door appeared she squeezed through it and slammed it behind her. She sunk to the floor and cried while leaning against the door. She cried for a couple of minutes before crawling over to the deep black sofa that had been provided for her use. She sat there for a long while just crying. When she didn't even have enough strength to do that she laid her head down and drifted into a fitful sleep.

About an hour later she woke up from a nightmare that made her break out in sobs all over again. She sat for a minute sobbing quietly until she could regain her composure and go to the box of tissues sitting on an end table shaped like a teardrop. She wiped her face and blew her nose before she sat back down on the couch to think. She thought again of all the names she had been called and all the horrible things that people had done to her.

She knew that she was having a pity party for herself and the fact that she had sunk this low and had been reduced to nothing by him made her mad. Her feelings of sadness and guilt had been replaced with feelings of immense anger towards the boy that had broken her so badly. She stormed out of the room of requirement and ran all the way back to the Griffyndor common room. She stood in the middle of the common and looked to see if he was in there or if he was still up in her room snogging the hell out of _her._

When she saw that he wasn't there she stormed up the stairs and blew open the door. He turned to see who had interrupted them again and he was quite surprised to see a pissed off Hermione coming right for him. He knew now that cheating on her was one of the worst things he could have done. She walked straight over to him and slapped him with every once of energy she could muster. She looked at the girl he chose over her and she couldn't hate her more. Instead of standing up for him she was cowering in the corner of her bed. Hermione looked back at the boy who betrayed her and she couldn't be more disgusted. She spoke exactly what was in her head. She cursed at him before turning to walk out of the room. Before she walked out of the door she turned and said,

"I hate you Ronald Weasly."

Then she turned and ran through the common room and right out the door back to the room of requirement to sit and have another good cry.

Slapping Ron had made her fell worse for some reason. She knew that it wasn't her fault but in some way she still thought it was. She knew that he was lower than scum for cheating on her and that she should just forget him but she couldn't. He had given her so many good memories but she should have seen this coming. The tears started to prick at her eyes again before she even made it ten feet from the pink lady's portrait. She started to run towards the Great hall so she could just leave for a while instead of staying inside. She ran through the door and past a very flustered Prof. Sprout and started towards the lake again.

As she ran around the lake to the other side she realized that someone was already sitting there. They were wearing a hat and cloak so she couldn't tell who they were. By the time she got there they hadn't moved an inch and she started to sit down when they looked up. She was staring straight into a pair of gray-blue eyes that were stormy and deep. She was caught in them for a moment before she realized who it was.

"Malfoy", she whispered between tears.

He sneered at her and got up.

"What do you want mudblood", he said as he looked down at her.

'I don't want anything from you, you little ferret. I came down here to think and unfortunately you were here too." She said trying not to let him see she was crying.

She failed miserably and he took advantage of this.

"Granger are.. are you…CRYING!" he exclaimed with much emphasis on crying.

"Malfoy can you just leave me alone for once!" she yelled through tears that refused to stop running down her face.

"What happen? Your precious Weasel cheat on you?" he sneered at her.

When she didn't answer he knew that he had hit the nail on the head. He turned quietly to leave when she asked him a question.

"Malfoy, you're a guy right"

"Last time I checked, yes."

"Then can you tell me why do you guys cheat on your girlfriends?" she said the tears finally slowing.

He didn't answer because for once he didn't know what to say. He thought for a minute before sitting next to her and sprawling out. He ruffled his hair and sighed.

"I don't know Granger. I guess maybe there not pretty enough or they won't give in to the guy, or something like that." He said at last.

She blinked for a minute trying to keep back the few tears she had left. She didn't like the felling of not even having tears left to cry . It failed again and they started rolling.

"Jesus! Granger what did I say wrong?" he asked incredulously.

"Nothing for once Malfoy you've put everything in perspective for me", she said.

He sat for a minute before getting up to go up to the school. It was night by now and it was dark out. He started walking thinking about why did guys cheat on their girlfriends. When he heard something behind him. He turned and whipped out his wand. He saw it was a small figure and he muttered lumos and saw that it was Hermione walking back. He turned and starting walking again and she trudged along behind him. She sped up so that she was walking along side of him. He looked over and snorted at her before speeding up so that she was behind him again. It went on like this and by the time they were approaching the castle they were both running as fast as they could. They were both about to reach the castle when Hermione stopped. Draco didn't notice so when he looked over and she wasn't there he stopped and looked back.

She was pacing back and forth and muttering to herself. He could catch glimpses of what she was saying and she sounded psychotic.

"If I see him"…."Will he hit me back"…."What will Harry say"….."Whose side will Harry take"…"Will he kiss her in front of me"…"Will she tease me for it"…

It went on like this until she took a deep breathe and started towards the school. She was surprised to find that Draco was still standing there looking at her like she was a pink flying elephant.

"Why are you still here" she asked.

"I was just wondering why you stopped our race and started muttering" he said.

She sighed and shook her head at him.

"Malfoy you wouldn't understand because you have never had your heart broken" she said with a deep sorrow sounding throughout her voice and showing in her deep brown eyes.

For an instant Malfoy felt deep regret that he had treated her so badly for the past years but that feeling was promptly squashed by the walls that he had built to keep anything or anyone from seeing what he felt. It was a lesson he had learned the hard way from his father. He could remember the first time he had told his father what he felt when he was five years old and it wasn't his most pleasant memory.

"Malfoy..MALFOY!" Hermione yelled.

"Wha-What do you want Granger?" he snapped at her.

"I was just wondering if something was wrong. You got this troubled look on you face like you were remembering something horrible."

"Well I'm fine. Why don't you just go back to your friends Potty and Weasel. Oh wait you only have Potty left!" he said with a sudden malice in his voice.

Hermione looked at him with a deep disgust and silently made her way up to the school and through the doors before Malfoy even moved. He sat on the grass for five minutes before he could fully recompose his walls and go back to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own nada in the HP department.

AN: I hope that whoever read liked the first chapter and reviewed! Here is the second chapter!

* * *

Hermione sat for a minute in the common room before heading to her room hoping that they weren't there. She walked in and was relieved to see that they were gone. She walked over to her bed and sunk down. She heard footsteps outside the door and she rolled over so whoever it was wouldn't see her red face and mussed hair. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and a wail could be heard descending. She knew by the voice it was Harry and the stairs had pressed together to form a long smooth slide. She sighed and hoped that it was enough to put him off and send him to bed, but she knew it wasn't. A few moments later she heard a swoosh and a light thud outside the door. A moment later in walked Harry with Ron. Obviously Ron hadn't told Harry because he was fidgeting and looking very nervous.

* * *

Harry walked over to Hermione and asked her what was wrong. She ignored him and burrowed deeper into her covers. Ron was standing by the door looking very uncomfortable indeed. Hermione had not know that Harry had brought him until know, but she didn't say anything. She just went even deeper and tried to block Harry's words out. She knew that he was worried but quite frankly, she didn't care at the moment.

"'Mione what's wrong?" he asked softly as he rubbed what he supposed was her back.

Again she ignored him and he looked over at Ron.

"Ron get your bloody ass over here and comfort your girlfriend" he said in a low menacing voice.

Hermione sat straight up and looked at Ron. Then she turned and looked at Harry.

"He didn't tell you what he did to me?" she asked.

"He didn't tell you how he broke my heart and then stomped on it and smooshed it into a THOUSAND MINISCULE PIECES?"

She was yelling by this point and Ron was seriously thinking about throwing himself out of the window but that would have meant moving closer to the already pissed Hermione.

"Go on Ron tell him. Tell him how you cheated on me and then didn't even try to make up for it. Tell him how when I came back to talk to you I found you here. With her. On my bed. SNOGGING THE HELL OUT OF EACH OTHER!" she screamed at him.

She wanted to lay down and cry but the tears wouldn't come. Harry looked at Ron and shook his head.

"Ron how could you?" he said but then he put his head up. You could see the madness in his eyes.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE CHEATED ON HERMIONE HUH! SHE SAID SHE WOULD GO OUT WITH YOU EVEN THOUGH SHE WAS IN A TIME OF HARDSHIP! HER PARENTS DIED AND NOW YOU GO AND CHEAT ON HER! Get out. Get out now." He yelled the first part, but the last part was said with nothing but maliciousness.

Ron looked at Harry like he had expected him to stand up for Ron like he had done something right, but Harry was a centimeter away from beating Ron to a bloody pulp.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short but I am grounded and my mom just walked in the house so I gottago bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor do I ever plan to. One can only dream so much

AN: I am so glad for all the reviews I got! Not a lot but still good! Thanks to all of you who did. Ok well on with the story.

* * *

Hermione burrowed back into her covers and started sobbing loudly. Harry however started walking menacingly towards Ron.

"Ron if you don't leave within three seconds I am going to kick your ass!" he spat.

"Harry, she deserved this." Ron pleaded trying to get Harry on his side; "she wouldn't do anything with me so I moved on."

Harry stopped moving and stared at Ron. He wondered how much he could hurt Ron and still get away with it. He decided that he didn't care and flew at Ron.

Ron screamed like a girl and flew down the stairway, Harry in close pursuit. They got down into the common room where there was people studying and talking. Harry yelled at Ron and followed him around the common room in a dizzying weave. Everybody stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. Seamus and Dean grabbed Harry as he flew threw the air to tackle Ron.

"Harry, what in the bloody hell is going on?" Dean asked as Harry struggled to break his grip and go after Ron.

"Nothing" he spat and he gave a great heave and tore away from him.

He caught Ron and proceeded to start punching him and doing whatever damage he could. Ron tried to hit him back but he couldn't get out from under Harry. Harry finally got off of him when Seamus and Dean yet again grabbed him and hauled him to the other side of the common room. Ron was sporting a broken nose and his face was already turning a nasty shade of blue and purple where Harry had punched him. Harry was only sporting a bloody lip and a black eye from Ron's pathetic efforts.

Harry growled and turned to talk to Seamus and Dean, who were still holding his arms to keep him from doing anything else to Ron.

"If you knew what he did then you would be doing the same thing to him." Harry growled at them.

"Well we don't know what he did so would you mind filling us in on it!" Seamus said.

"Go on Ron. Tell them. Tell them everything!" Harry said with so much rage you cold feel it across the room.

"Ron you'd better tell us or we'll let him go again." Dean said seriously.

"Ahsheetetedonermyne" Ron mumbled.

"What was that Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I cheated on Hermione." He said with his face to the ground.

Dean and Seamus looked at him and then at Harry.

"You're right we will be doing that." They said before releasing Harry and running after Ron themselves.

All of them ran out of the common room and into the hallway after Ron who had taken off screaming like a five-year-old girl.

The rest of the common room looked shocked. Everyone that is except for a certain girl who was hiding in the corner wondering what she had done.

Well again sorry that it is so short but you know how school is I got exams and all that crap going on so the chapters are short, but I will try to update more often!

TaTa

Tink


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Must I say it again? Never have never will own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. This is what makes me want to write more and more! I hope that if you read it you like it and if you don't then just tell me in reviews!

_

* * *

Recap: All of them ran out of the common room and into the hallway after Ron who had taken off screaming like a five-year-old girl._

_The rest of the common room looked shocked. Everyone that is except for a certain girl who was hiding in the corner wondering what she had done_.

* * *

Hermione stayed in her room for the rest of the day and most of the next also. Harry had come to comfort her and tell her everything was ok bout she just wanted to be left alone.

The next afternoon she finally came down from her room and she sat in the chair next to Harry in the common room. He looked over and grabbed her hand and pulled her into a big hug.

" Mione! I'm so glad you're out of your room. Are you feeling ok?" Harry asked.

"Yea I'm ok." Hermione answered in a quiet voice.

Harry could tell that she really wasn't, but he didn't want to press his luck by questioning her. She didn't really talk to him just nodded as he talked about quidditch and anything else he could think of to fill the silence.

After a while he ran out of things to talk about and he fell back into silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was actually very comfortable to have each other sitting there.

At the sound of the portrait opening Hermione flinched thinking the worst, but it was only Neville coming in from lunch. He saw Hermione and Harry and went and sat next to them. He looked at Hermione and he could see that Ron had really hurt her. Her eyes weren't red and puffy anymore, but there was no feeling in them. She had blocked everything out and put up barriers so that no one could see the pain she was feeling.

"Hey Harry. Hey Hermione. Are you feeling ok?" Neville asked gingerly.

Hermione just shook her head yes and went back to staring at the small fire in the grate. Neville looked at Harry and Harry nodded slowly. Neville sighed and left to his room.

When Hermione got up to go back to her room after sitting with Harry for a while, he stopped her.

"Hermione I know that he really hurt you and that it's going to take some time to get him out of your mind, but sitting in your room won't help you to do that. You need to go somewhere to get your mind off of him", Harry said gently.

Hermione nodded sadly and she knew deep down inside that he was right. Sulking in her room only brought back memories of him and those were painful.

"There is a Hogsmead trip tomorrow and I would like it if you came with me ok?" Harry said with a firm tone in his voice.

Hermione nodded to him and smiled a bit. It was the first time she had smiled in three days and she felt a little better from doing it. Harry smiled back and headed off to his room.

Hermione walked into her room but she didn't want to be there so she walked back out. Harry had already left the common room to go to dinner probably and she wasn't sure that she wanted to go to the Great Hall where everyone could see her. She knew that Malfoy had probably told everyone what had happened and rumors were probably flying left and right, but she was starving from not having eaten in a couple of days so she sighed and started to make her way down to the Great Hall.

She didn't really mind that there were rumors everywhere those were to be expected what she was afraid of was that she might run into Ron. Little did she know that Mister Ronald Weasley was currently in the Hospital Wing and wasn't even conscious.

She took a deep breath before going into the Great Hall. When she walked in she looked around to see if Ron was there she didn't see him so she walked over to Harry at the Gryffindor table and sat down. No one looked at her and everybody just went on with their meals.

"_Wow, I guess Malfoy didn't tell everybody after all." _Hermione thought as she filled her plate.

Harry looked at her and was satisfied that she had come out of the Gryffindor common room and come to dinner.

As Hermione started to eat she noticed that Ron's lover was also not at dinner. She had thoughts of seeing them together and she shuddered and pushed them out of her mind. Harry noticed this and took mental note of it to ask her about it later.

* * *

A/N: I know that they are short but I have to create a mummy for World History so I don't have much time. If anyone knows any good way to make them please tell me because I have no clue how I am going to do it! Well ttfn

Tinka


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No

* * *

A/N: I hope that you guys have liked the last couple of chapters and all! I am really trying to update this everyday but it's really hard! Well here is the next chapter and I hope that you like it. Reviews help me to write faster because then I know that someone is actually reading this!_

* * *

Recap: As Hermione started to eat she noticed that Ron's lover was also not at dinner. She had thoughts of seeing them together and she shuddered and pushed them out of her mind. Harry noticed this and took mental note of it to ask her about it later._

* * *

After dinner Hermione and Harry walked through the castle taking the long way back to the common room. Harry still didn't know whom Ron was with and he needed to find out so that he could effectively shun them. For all he knew Ron could be doing it with anybody and he could just be being buddies with them! He wanted to ask Hermione but he knew that she would probably not want to talk about it so he kept his questions to himself.

"Harry why do you think Ron cheated on me?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Harry was nervous to tell her but he knew that she would find out sooner or later so he decided that he would let her have gently. He sighed and slumped down on the wall and motioned for her to sit with him.

"He said that you were moving to slow for his tastes" Harry said.

"_Ouch! So much for letting her down slowly you idiot", _he thought to himself after saying it.

"Oh. I thought it would be that, but I just wasn't comfortable doing anything with him. He was always pushy but I kept turning him down. If I hadn't maybe he wouldn't have cheated on me." She said with the sadness showing in her eyes.

"Mione you have got to stop thinking like that!" Harry said forcefully. "You weren't ready and he should have respected that! It wasn't your fault! Do you hear me? It wasn't your fault."

Hermione didn't answer him so he went on talking.

"Ron was totally out of line and he deserved what he got!" Harry said with a vengeance.

Hermione looked at him with quizzical eyes.

"Harry", she said slowly, "Just what did he get?"

Harry realized that he told her and he started stuttering and getting up.

"Well its time for us to start heading back don't you think?" He said as he stood up and dusted off his butt.

"No Harry", she said as she pulled him back down, "Tell me what you did to him!"

"Well all you need to know is that he'll be hurting for a while until Madam Pomfrey can get to him." Harry said with a tinge of proudness in his voice.

Instead of being mad like he thought she would be, she actually laughed a little and stood up.

"Well that is what he gets isn't it." She said as she helped Harry to his feet.

Harry smiled back and they started to walk towards the common room portrait. Harry decided that she was ok, and he decided that know was a good time to ask about Ron's lover.

"So Hermione who was Ron's lover?" he asked cautiously.

Hermione turned and looked at Harry.

"You don't want to know." She said with a sad face.

"Yes I do" he persisted, "Then I can shun her effectively and you won't have to deal with her.

"God Harry, you're not going to beat her up too, are you?" Hermione asked a little shocked at the fact that Harry would hit a girl.

"No!" Harry said quickly, "I just want to be able to tell her that what she did was wrong and if she comes near you then I will curse her."

"Harry…."Hermione started exasperated that he was still going.

"Harry nothing!" Harry interrupted, "Tell me who she is or I will personally question everyone in the school!"

"Fine Harry" Hermione snapped, " You want to know who she is? I'll tell you!"

* * *

A/N: HaHa! I am so evil! If you can guess who she is then I will give you a great big cyber cookie! I still need to know how to make a mummy and I am about to resort to paper mache! If you know any other alternative then please tell me because paper mache is grody and I don't feel like spending my weekend doing that! 


End file.
